


How Orlando Fell In Love

by anyothergirl415



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly how Orlando fell in love…</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Orlando Fell In Love

Looking back on it now, he’s decided it’s somewhat like a fairy tale. Like – at some point in his life – his fairy godmother secretly decided he was going to that ball and he was going to make a splash.

A very… big… splash.

And here he was. Standing in the basking glow of his celebrity status. With the man he loved more than anything. Life… was perfect.

It was cold on the first morning he ever saw him in costume. It wasn’t winter cold, not the type of cold you couldn’t stand to be in for long amounts of time, but it was cold none-the-less. Orlando was in his Legolas outfit and was feeling all together a little bit queer – no double meaning really.

Then out walked Elijah – a.k.a. Mr. Frodo – and it was all Orlando could do from staying Elf like, and no ruining his manly tights. Orlando had no clue what it was about the young hobbit, but there was something so… illegal about it. He just didn’t know what to do.

“Orli? Are you feeling okay?” A tall, dark haired man approached him and sat beside him, smiling brightly. Leave it to Viggo to always be cheery. He didn’t have an Hobbit problems of the moment. Lucky Ranger.

“I am feeling…” Orlando’s eyes lifted in time to see blue eyes shining with mirth as the lithe forms of three men dressed in full Hobbit passed by.

“You are?” Viggo snorted, reaching for his Cola. “That’s probably a good thing. Though you should probably be feeling a little um… _less_ … with those tights on.”

Orlando blushed the shade of the Jell-O on his plate and buried his head in long blonde strands of silk wig hair. The method of moment? Avoid the topic and escape the situation as quickly as possible. And as subtly.

So, the logical reasoning was simply getting up and walking away from the still giggling Viggo. What did he know anyways?

Orlando was so close to freedom he could taste it, but then… a voice sounded behind him. One that made his manly tights much tighter most suddenly. “Heya Orli!! Where you off to so fast?”

“Er… Elijah,” Orlando shrugged casually with one shoulder and turned to him. “I’m um… going to my trailer.”

“I’ll go with you!” Elijah bounced happily and skipped up to the older man, linking arms with him and leading him to the trailer that belonged to the Elf.

Orlando could do this. Steady intakes of air were going to get him through the pounding heat swelling, curling and twisting down into his lower regions. “Filming good?”

Elijah giggled, “It’s the first day Orli bear. Of course it is! Get back to me in like, six months. I might be a little tired then.”

Orlando laughed and fell back on the couch, subtly pulling a pillow over his hips. Cover the evidence, don’t let anyone know.

Elijah’s eyes flickered down to the pillow and then back up to Orlando’s eyes. Slowly he moved forward and slid onto the couch, moving his legs in-between Orlando’s and resting his hands on Orlando’s thighs. “Something on your mind Mr. Bloom?”

“Er…” Orlando’s tongue fumbled over everything he should and shouldn’t say. And any thoughts of anything illegal disappeared from Orlando’s mind at the stroke of a thumb along his growing length.

“That’s what I thought,” Elijah grinned, dipping his head to press kisses along Orlando’s neck. “I saw you look at me today Orlando. I watched you, when you didn’t know it… and now, I’m going to make you pay for staring. Because it’s not nice you know…”

Orlando sucked in a sharp breath when suddenly Elijah’s fingers circled and squeezed his hard erection through his tights. His head fell back on the couch and he lifted his hips to allow Elijah to pull the clothing off, tossing it to the ground.

A soft groan left Orlando’s lips as a soft pink tongue moved out to lick around the head of his length, pulling in a forming bead of pre-cum. And then, without any warning, Elijah had swallowed Orlando, pulled him in as far as he could.

Orlando arched high of the bed, praying – in the back of his mind – that Elijah would not choke from this action. Elijah’s name left his lips in a gasp as the younger man’s mouth hallowed and sucked. Perfection. A fairy tale.

Because suddenly Elijah’s head was a blur as he moved up and down, pulling the man closer and closer to that brink of everything. Somehow his longer Elf fingers tangled into soft Hobbit curls and he tugged, not caring if the wig was pulled off or not. All that mattered was that twisted spiraling curling in his gut right before he bellowed his younger lover’s name and he hit.

Elijah grinned proudly as he pulled back, licking his lips. “Did that teach you not to stare?”

Orlando blinked at him, “Love, if that’s my punishment for staring, then I’ll be staring at you constantly.”

Elijah grinned, blushing mostly from being called love, and helped Orlando pull his pants up. This, was the beginning of something beautiful.

And it truly was.

Because, when Orlando was moving inside Elijah, claiming him for his own, he knew he was in love. It was only a matter of time until forever became theirs. Blue eyes and a sparkling smile. This is how Orlando fell in love.

END


End file.
